


Thalia Pond (Series 5)

by RavenWolfWattpad (RavenWolf48)



Series: Thalia Pond [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi, Wattpad Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolfWattpad
Summary: My name is Thaliania, or, as I prefer to be called, Thalia.I don't know much about myself, but I dream about the Doctor. My mom was one of Amelia Pond's friends. Then she died, and Amelia, or Amy took me in. We were like sisters, and then her imaginary friend, and my dreams came back.The Doctor is in.*Series 5* Episodes in Order:The Eleventh HourThe Beast BelowVictory of the DaleksThe Time of AngelsFlesh and StoneThe Vampires of VeniceAmy's ChoiceThe Hungry EarthCold BloodVincent and the DoctorThe LodgerThe Pandorica OpensThe Big BangMini Episodes:Thalia's Mother. (Between the Beast Below and the Victory of the DaleksThe Doctor Takes Thalia to Paris. (Between Victory of the Daleks and A Message in Silver)A Message in Silver. (Between The Doctor Takes Thalia to Paris and The Time of Angels)





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this story, it's still in the works on Wattpad but don't guarantee it.

I wasn't even born when it happened.

But my mom, who was 9 that night, told me over and over again.

A blue Police Box.

Crashing into her neighbor, Amelia Pond's yard. She saw Amelia run out, running towards it. But my mum, scared little thing, turned and ran back into bed cowering. 

"I wish I didn't," she would say bitterly. That was when I was 6, telling me stories of what her friend, now Amy, had told her about what had come out of that box. A man. A weird, funny, man. Now, I'm 10.

Now, my mum is dead.

Now, Amy Pond, formerly known as Amelia Pond, takes care of me.

Now, 12 years after my mom saw that blue police box, the man had come back.


	2. The Eleventh Hour: Surprises and Sudden Reunions

"I really don't want to do this," I complained. To who, not quite sure. I did that sometimes, complain to myself. I brushed a thin line of dust on the windowsill, purposely distracting myself from my homework. Just then, I heard a weird wheezing noise and I looked out the window to see a Police Box.

I nearly fainted right then and there.

A man, coughing and sputtering as smoke billowed from the box, yelled: "Amelia! Amelia, I worked out what is was! I know what I was missing!" He ran forward, zapping something on the door.

"You have to get out of there," he continued. "Amelia! Amelia! Are you alright?! Are you there?" I peered out my room and saw him run up the steps, not noticing my foster mom, Amy head up the stairs, creeping behind the man.

He had a ripped blue shirt, with dark pants and a blue tie. He looked around the second floor, before finding a door and scanning it with this silvery blue thing.

"Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero's here, do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is..." He yelled, trailing off at the end and whirled around, only to have Amy smash him in the head with a cricket bat. She looked at me and winked, nodding at her police uniform. Oh, yes mum! Very great, you hit the Doctor with cricket bat! Yes you will make a very great policewoman, especially, when you hit A PERSON, WHO'S TRYING TO HELP YOU!!

But, ignoring me, she dragged the man to the radiator and locked him up there with a handcuff. When he started to wake, she began to pretend that the police thing was real.

"White male, mid-twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some backup, I've got him restrained," Amy said, all-so-fashionably. I nearly screamed. How does she not realize that this is the Doctor! She's the one who first saw him. Or maybe she does, but still, handcuffs!? She faces the Doctor, hands on her hips, leaning slightly. "Oi! You, sit still,"

"Cricket bat." The Doctor says vaguely. "I'm getting...cricket. Bat." Amy rolls her eyes.

"You were breaking and entering," she said simply. The Doctor stared at her for a minute, studying and then suddenly lunges up. But, restrained by the handcuffs he falls back against the radiator.

"Ooh, yes. That's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed," he said cheerfully, eyes wide.

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way," Amy said. Lie. I rolled my eyes. Dear God, Doctor don't you dare fall for this. Although I will say, Amy's doing pretty good.

"Hang on, no, wait," the Doctor said suddenly, pausing staring at Amy. "You're a policewoman," IDIOT!

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" Amy responded snarkily. Yeah, Amelia! I slowly edged out of my room, feeling slightly exposed.

"No, what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" The Doctor said. Me and Amy both paused. Although I knew this was the Doctor and he met Amy when she was Amelia, it was still a shock to both of us when that name was said.

"Amelia Pond?" Amy said finally. I slided up to the stairs, watching them closer.

"Yeah. Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing, I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?" The Doctor asked worriedly.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time," Amy said vaguely. I rolled my eyes. She certainly hasn't.

"How long?" The Doctor asked.

"...Six months," Amy said, pretending to be oblivious. I walked down the steps, pausing by the frame.

"No. No! No. Noo. I can't be six months late, I said five minutes! I promised," he said the last part a bit sadly. He strains against the handcuffs, before his eyes suddenly lock onto me. The way he looks at me is like seeing the stars and all the rage and beauty in them. And then that moment was gone when he looked back at Amy.

"What happened to her?" He insisted. "What happened to Amelia Pond?" Amy pretends to turn on her radio and into it, she vaguely says:

"Sarge, it's me again, hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond,"

"I need to speak to however lives in this house, right now," the Doctor said seriously. I suppressed a giggle. He's funny when he did that. I must've let some of the giggle out, because both Amy and the Doctor looked over at me.

"Who's that?" The Doctor asked, almost casually. Amy waved me to my room.

"Nobody, apparently," I sulked and headed to my room.

Amy went on saying, "I live here," The Doctor refocused his attention back to her.

"But you're the police!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes, and this is where I live!" Amy added, voice rising. "You got a problem with that?" The Doctor's eyes suddenly flicked to a door, and back, so fast almost unseeable. But I saw it. I've been seeing that door since I first came to this house. The door that you don't see unless you look out of the corner of your eye.

"How many rooms?" He asked suddenly. Amy pauses.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me, now," he said seriously, his eyes sparking.

"Why?" Amy asked nervously.

"Because it will change your life," the Doctor said simply.

"Five," Amy said after a while. She started to point them out. "One, two three four five-"

"Six," me and the Doctor said at the same time. They both look at me. Amy moaned slightly.

"I'm not having this conversation right now, Thalia" she said, as simply as possible. "Go into your room,"

"Look for it," I said. Amy looked at the Doctor, skeptical.

"Where?" She said finally.

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never wanna look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you," the Doctor said simply, not even flinching.

Amy looks at both of us, before slowly looking in the corner of her eye, edging herself to the door.

"That..." she gasped. "That is not possible. How is that possible?"

"There's a perception filter all around the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it,"

"But that's a whole room," Amy gasped, edging to the door. "That's a whole room that I never even noticed,"

"The filter stops you from noticing," the Doctor explained. "Something came here, a while ago, to hide, and it's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now!" The Doctor said, raising his voice at the end.

"Don't have the key," Amy said vaguely, moving closer to the door. "I lost it,"

"How can you have lost it!?" The Doctor cried. He looked over at me and I shrugged.

"Stay away from that door!" The Doctor said, refocusing his gaze on Amy. Amy moved forward anyway. I was starting to get a weird vibe. Like something bad was going to happen.

"Maybe you should stay away," I advised. But Amy kept on going. I groaned slightly.

"And she calls me a kid," I said to the Doctor. He grinned for a second before turned back to Amy. 

"Do not touch that door!" He cried out, straining even harder on the cuffs. "Listen to me, do not open that-!" Amy grabbed the knob, sliding the door open and stepping inside. The Doctor throws his hand in the air. "Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?!" He paused, and then under his breath, added, "Again," I laugh slightly.

"My screwdriver," he said suddenly, feeling his pockets. "Where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end, where did it go!?"

"There's nothing here," Amy called.

"Whatever's in there stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you see it? Now please, just get out!" The Doctor yelled to her. I started head to the door, but he lashed out and pulled me back. "No," he said firmly. "Do not. Go in there," I nodded.

"Silver, blue at the end, yeah?" Amy said suddenly.

"My screwdriver, yeah," the Doctor said. I glanced at him, worried.

"It's here," Amy said, sounding strangely weird out.

"Must've rolled under the door," the Doctor said, frowning.

"Yeah, must've," Amy said, almost laughing. "And then it must've...jumped on the table," the Doctor went pale.

"Get out," he said softly. Then started shouting. "Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!" I wanted so badly to run to the room, grab Amy and lead her back to the Doctor but I remember my dreams. Dreams of the Doctor of how he is when he's angry.

Yes, I dream of the Doctor. Freaky, I know.

"What is it?" The Doctor said after a minute. "What are you doing?"

"There's nothing here, but..." she trailed off.

"Corner of your eye," the Doctor said vaguely.

"What is it?" Amy asked, sounding worried.

"Don't try to see it! If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you! Don't look at it!" The Doctor said. I started to jump a bit, nervously breathing heavily. The Doctor looked at me.

"You okay?" He said. I held my breath.

"I lost my mum," I said simply. "Now whenever my foster mom, or her is in trouble I get really anxious," I bit my lip, wishing I had said Amy instead.

"Do not look," the Doctor called, probably anxious to get her out of there too.

Suddenly, Amy screams. I yelp and the Doctor shouts, "Get out!" Amy burst out of the door, running over to him.

"You," she said to me. "In your room, now!"

"Gimme that," the Doctor grabs his sonic from Amy. He points it at the door, clicking, and it locks. Then he works on the cuffs.

"Really!" I said to Amy. "You're going to worry about that now!"

"Oh, what's the bad alien done to you?" The Doctor said, mournfully, tracing his finger over the sonic.

"Will the door hold it?" Amy said, moving away from the conversation about bed. Thankful, I looked over at the door.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, course," The Doctor said sarcastically. "It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of wood," Amy threw him a look.

"Oooh," I said, backing against the wall. "Definitely not working," the Doctor and Amy looked at the door to find golden light was around the edges.

"What's that?" Amy asked worriedly. "What's it doing?"

"I don't know," The Doctor said, rubbing his screwdriver. "Getting dressed? Run. Just go, you backup's coming. I'll be fine,"

"There is no backup," Amy scoffed. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. A bit late, you moron.

"I heard you on the radio, you called for backup," the Doctor said.

"I was pretending, it's a pretend radio!" Amy cried.

"But you're a policewoman!" The Doctor said.

"I'm a kissogram!" Amy yelped, pulling her hat off, revealing her ginger hair and glaring at the Doctor. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a man in a work uniform, holding a dog, steps out.

"But it's just," Amy started.

"No it isn't," the Doctor said. "Look at the faces," The dog growled and then barked. No, the dog's face didn't move. It was the man's mouth that moved. My eyes widened.

"What?" Amy said. "I'm sorry, but-what?"

"It's all one creature, one creature disguised as two," the Doctor explained. "Clever, old, multi-form.," Now he spoke to the man and dog. "A bit of a rushed job though, got the voices a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a link, life feed, how'd you fix that?" The man growled, taking a step forward, and suddenly opened his mouth revealing very large fangs that were probably belonging to the creature.

"Stay away!" The Doctor yelped. "Apparently we're safe and you wanna know why?" He pats Amy's shoe. "She sent for back up!"

"I didn't send for back up!" Amy said. I nearly screamed at her, but I was too shocked and afraid to do anything.

"I know, that was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay yeah, no backup!" The Doctor said, clearly frustrated. The Man closed his mouth, staring at us.

"And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we HAD backup, then you'd have to kill us," he said cheerfully.

"Attention Prisoner Zero," a deep voice said suddenly. "The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded,"

"What's that?" Amy asked, staring at the window. The Doctor paused.

"Well, that would be back up," he said. "Okay, one more time. We do have backup, and that is why we are definitely safe,"

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated," the three of us paused at the added message to the deep voice.

"Apart from, well, you know, incineration," The Doctor added.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated," the deep voice begins to repeat. The dog and man turned their heads, before turning their bodies and heading into a different room. The Doctor slams his screwdriver down, whispering, "Work, work, work, come on!"

He smiles triumphantly, clicks his handcuffs and they fall off. He looks up at Amy.

"Run," he said, grinning. He jumps to his feet and she runs away, but I was scared stiff. He grabbed my hand. "Run!" We run down the stairs and and out the door, the Doctor locking the door behind him.

"A kissogram?!" The Doctor whirls onto Amy.

"Yes, a kissogram! What's going on?" Amy argued.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?!" The Doctor said back.

"You broke into my house! It was this or a French Maid! What's going on, tell me! Tell me!" Amy cried. We were head to the Police Box, my head spinning, the Doctor gripping my hand, as I kept slipping and stumbling.

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room, disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" The Doctor snapped.

"Yes!" Amy cried.

"Me too," the Doctor replied and we reached the police box. He tried to open it but it didn't work. He slammed his fist on it. "No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now!" He turned to us. "It's still rebuilding, not letting us in,"

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence...," the deep voice continued.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Come on!" Amy yelled, grabbing the Doctor and trying to pull him away.

"Wait, wait, hang on! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, the shed! I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces!" He runs over to it, Amy and me following.

"So, there's a new one, let's go!" Amy cried.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old! It's ten years old at least!" The Doctor continued, sniffing it, rubbing a finger against it, before licking his finger. "Twelve years," he said. "I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late," he turns to Amy.

"He's coming," Amy said, trying to avoid what the Doctor was about the say. He walked up to her.

"You said six months! Why did you say six months?" The Doctor said.

"We've gotta go," Amy said, darting to look at the house.

"This matters. This is important! Why did you say six months?" The Doctor said, voice raising. Amy whirled to him.

"Well why did you say five minutes!" She screamed. The Doctor turns pale. His eyes widened.

"What.." the Doctor whispered.

"Come on!" Amy said.

"What?" The Doctor said, louder this time.

"Come on!!" Amy yelled, and grabbed his hand, running. I followed.

"What?!" The Doctor said, even louder. We run past the man and his dog, and I yelped when the man barks, shrinking away from them, siding up to Amy.


	3. The Eleventh Hour: I'm worse than Everybody's Aunt

We ran into town, the Doctor not saying anything yet. The Doctor finally caught up to her.

"You're Amelia," he said.

"You're late," Amy responded.

"Amelia Pond! You're the little girl!"

"I'm Amelia and you're late!" Amy snapped back.

"What happened?!" The Doctor cried.

"Twelve years,"

"You hit me with a cricket bat!" He said suddenly.

"Twelve years!" Amy snarled.

"A cricket bat!" The Doctor insisted.

"Twelve years, and four psychiatrists," Amy said back. The Doctor paused.

"Four?" He said.

"She kept biting them," I said. The Doctor looked at me in surprise, and Amy glared.

"Why?" The Doctor said.

"They said you weren't real," Amy said softly. The three of us stop, the Doctor staring at Amy.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," a voice said. We turn to see the voice coming from the speakers of an ice cream, van.

"No," I said.

"No, no, no, come on," Amy moaned. "What? We're being staked out..." she paused. "By, an ice cream van," we run up to the van.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked the man. "Why are you playing that?" The man looks at us nervously.

"It's supposed to be Clair De Lune," he said. The Doctor picks up the radio, holding it to his ear.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," the radio said. The Doctor pokes the radio before the looking at around. The sound was coming from everywhere. Mobile phones, iPods, everything that had a speaker.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amy asked. The Doctor whirls, looks at us, sets the radio down and ran off.

We ran after him, me and Amy taking the door, the Doctor jumping over a fence and into the side door.

Inside, me and Amy burst into the room to find the Doctor with Mrs. Angelo.

"Also, crimes," the Doctor says, eyebrows raised. "Let's have a look," he grabbed the remote, flipping through channels.

"Is that an eye?" I say, nodding at the screen.

"The Atraxi," the Doctor explains. I nodded slowly.

"I was just about to phone, it's on every channel!" She turns, noticing me and Amy.

"Oh hello dears," she said, smiling. "Are you a policewoman now, Amy?" Mrs. Angelo said, frowning at the costume.

"Well, sometimes," I snort, and she shoots me a glare. Really, she's supposed to be my foster mom, but we're more like sisters if anything.

"I thought you were a nurse," Mrs. Angelo said. The Doctor looked over at Amy, curiously.

"I can. Be a nurse," she said nervously, shrugging her shoulders.

"Or, actually a nun?" Mrs. Angelo said.

"I dabble!" Amy said, laughing. I rolled my eyes. Mrs. Angelo turned to the Doctor.

"Amy," Mrs. Angelo said. "Who's your friend?"

"Who's Amy?" The Doctor said, suddenly. "You're Amelia,"

"Yeah, now I'm Amy," Amy said, scoffing slightly.

"Amelia Pond!" The Doctor cried. "That was a great name," Amy stops.

"Bit fairytale," she said simply. The Doctor stares at her.

"I know you," Mrs. Angelo said. "Don't' I? I mean, I've seen you somewhere before," Oh, boy.

"Not me," the Doctor said. "Brand new face," he stretched his mouth, as wide as he could, before grinning. "First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?" He said, rounding on Amy.

"I go to parties, and I...kiss people," she clears her throat. "With outfits. It's a laugh!" She added hastily.

"I keep saying she should quit," I told the Doctor. He nodded at me.

"Yes, do that," he said, and I beamed. "You were a little girl five minutes ago," he continued.

"You're worse than my aunt," Amy goans.

"I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor said. "I'm worse than everybody's aunt," he turns to Mrs. Angelo. "And that is not how I am introducing myself," he picked up the radio, sonicking it. The voice said the same thing, but in different languages. He smiled, putting it down. "Okay," he said. "So it's everywhere. In every language. They're broadcasting around the world," he runs over to the window, poking out his head.

"What's up there?" Amy asked. "What are you looking at?" The Doctor pulls back, pacing.

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles? Your basic molten core?"

"Sure," I said.

"Uh," the Doctor paused. "They're gonna need a forty per cent fission blast," there was a sudden sound and Jeff, Mrs. Angelo's son came in. The Doctor walked up to him, backing him against the wall.

"But they'll have to power up first. So, assuming a medium sized starship...that's twenty minutes. What do you think? Twenty minutes?" The Doctor bounced up and down, raising and lowering himself on his tiptoes to equal Jeff's height and then back to his own height.

"Yeah," the Doctor said abruptly. "Twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes," he turned back to the living room.

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy said.

"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff said. I nearly face-palmed right then and there.

"He is, isn't he?" Mrs. Angelo cried. "He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor! All those cartoons you did when you will little? The Raggedy Doctor! It's him!" Amy and I cringed.

"Shut up," Amy whispered, turning a little pink. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Cartoons?" He said. The Doctor then walks over to the couch plunking himself down.

"Gran?" Jeff said. "It's him, isn't it? It's really him!"

"Jeff, shut up! Twenty minutes to what?" Amy said, turning to the Doctor. He stared at the screen, showing off the Atraxi's eyeball which was swirling around in the dark screen.

"The human residence," the Doctor said finally. "They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship. Aaaand, it's going to incinerate the planet," he paused dramatically. "Twenty minutes to the end of the world,"


	4. The Eleventh Hour: Leadworth's Uselessness

"Where am I?" The Doctor asked. We were outside now, walking around Leadworth.

"Leadworth," Amy said.

"Where's the rest of it?" The Doctor criticized.

"This is it," I said, skipping to keep up with the adults. Although the world would was going to end in twenty minutes, that doesn't mean I can't' skip.

"Are you.." the Doctor paused, staring at me. "Are you skipping?" I started skipping in one place.

"Yeah," I challenged. "You got a problem with that?" The Doctor paused before smiling.

"Never grow up," he told me, ruffling my hair. That caused me to stop, but as he and Amy started walking again, I started to skip after them.

"Is there an airport?" The Doctor asked.

"No," Amy said.

"A nuclear power station?"

"Ha, no," I said.

"Even just a little one?" The Doctor pleaded.

"No," Amy said, shaking her head.

"Nearest city?" The Doctor continued.

"Half an hour by car," Amy responded.

"We don't have a half an hour," the Doctor said. "Do we have a car?"

"No," I said.

"Oh, that's good!" the Doctor exploded. "Fantastic, that is, twenty minutes to save the world, and I've got a post office," he whirled to us, gesturing widely. "And it's shut. What," he threw his hand forward, pointing. "Is that?" We ran forward. Amy frowned.

"It's a duck pond," she said. The Doctor faced her.

"Why aren't there any ducks?" He said.

"I don't know, there's never any ducks!" I said.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" The Doctor said.

"It just is! Is it important?" Amy said.

"I don't know. How would I know?" He rounded onto both of us. Suddenly, he clutched his chest, jerking around slightly as he fell to the ground, grasping the grass.

"This is too soon," he muttered. "I'm not ready. I'm not done yet," I stared at him. Suddenly, as shadow passes over us.

"What's that?" I peeped, grabbing Amy's hand.

"Why's it going dark?" Amy asked. The darkness suddenly goes away, leaving the sun a strange fiery red.

"What's wrong with the sun?" I said, bluntly.

"Nothing," The Doctor said. "You're looking at it through a force field, they've sealed off your upper atmosphere, and now they're getting ready to boil the planet," we stare at him as he stands, looking around the park. People had come out, taking photos of the sun.

"Oh, and here they come," he said sarcastically. "The human race. See, the end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone,"

"This isn't real," Amy said, suddenly jerking away from me and the Doctor. "This is some kind of big windup,"

"Why would I wind you up?" The Doctor, asked, confused.

"You told me you had a time machine!" Amy cried.

"And you believed me," the Doctor said.

"Then, I grew up," Amy said, indigantat.

"Oh, well you never wanna do that. No. Hang on, shut up! I missed it," he slapped himself. "I saw it, and I missed it. What did I see, I saw, what did I see, I saw, I saw, I saw," he started to ramble. He looks over at the field, scanning for something. He turns, before looking at us, grinning. "Twenty minutes," he said. "I can do it! Twenty minutes the planet burns, run to you loved ones and say good-bye...or stay and help me," he said. I looked at Amy. Her eyes were wide.

"No," she said. The Doctor looks at her, confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" He said.

"No!" Amy yelled. She grabbed his tie suddenly, dragging him away. I yelped and followed her, as she walked to a car, that had Mr. Henderson walking out of it. She pulls his tie into the car, slamming the door shut.

"Amy-no!" The Doctor yelps, but he was too late.

"Are you out of your mind?" The Doctor cried.

"Who are you?" Amy asked. I stood back a few feet, uncertain how to proceed.

"You know who I am!" The Doctor said back.

"No, really. Who are you?"

"Look at the sky," the Doctor said. "End of the world. Twenty minutes,"

"Well, better talk quickly then!" Amy replied.

"Amy," Mr. Henderson said. "I am going to need my car back,"

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee," Amy said simply. Mr. Henderson nodded.

"Right yes," he walked off and the Doctor grabbed something in his pocket and pulled out an apple.

"Catch," he tossed it to Amy. She caught it and stared at it.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over," he looked at Amy, intently. She stared at the apple, before shaking her head

"I don't believe you," she said.

"Just - twenty minutes," he said, clearly frustrated. He takes her arm, the one holding the apple. "Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it," Amy stares harder at the apple. "Fresh as the day you gave it to me, and you know it's the same one,"

Amy takes her second's thought, looking between the Doctor's earnest face and the smiling of the apple.

"Amy. Believe, for twenty minutes," the Doctor said, almost pleadingly.

There was a pause, before Amy raised the car lock, pressed the button and unlocked the car.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"Stop that nurse," the Doctor said.

Amy grins a slightly evil smile. Oh, the nuuurse! Rory! The Doctor, freed, takes off, jumping over the low chain link fence and running straight past Rory, the nurse, nicking Rory's phone swiftly as he goes. He peers at the phone, curiously, then turns and confronts Rory. Amy and I catch up, Amy running slower, after barely bouncing over the low fence and stopping to tug down her short, short skirt.

"The Sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog, why?" He handed Rory the phone back, staring at him.

"Amy! Thalia!" Rory said, relieved.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Doctor, this is Rory," Amy said. "He's a...friend,"

"Boyfriend," me and Rory say.

"Kind of. Boyfriend," Amy said.

"Amy!" I scolded.

"Man and dog. Why?" The Doctor said. Rory went white.

"Oh, my gosh...it's him," Rory said, pointing. The Doctor looked at me and Amy as Amy nodded, pursing her lips.

"Just, answer his question please," she said.

"It's him though! The Doctor, the Raggedy Doctor!" Rory said.

"Yeah," Amy said, throwing her hands up. "He came back,"

"But he was just a story, he was a game-" suddenly the Doctor grabbed him by the front of the shirt, shaking him every once and awhile.

"Man and dog! Why! Tell me! Now!" He said, impatient.

"Sorry!" Rory said. "Because he can't be there- because he's-" and then, with Rory, the Doctor finishes the sentence.

"In a hospital, in a coma." almost robotically. It was creepy,.

"...Yeah." Rory said, still freaked out by the appearance of the Doctor. The Doctor smiles

"Knew it. Multiform, you see?" he said, letting go of Rory, brushing his shirt. "Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed, a psychic link, with a living, but dormant mind."

On 'dormant', he pokes Rory in the face and I giggle. We're suddenly interrupted by the dog barking from behind them, or is it the man? It's both. We all spin around, the Doctor moving forward to confront him.

"Prisoner Zero," he said threateningly.

"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory hissed.

"Yes," me and Amy say at the same time. I turn to see a ship, that had an eyeball in it, scanning a nearby church.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology," he takes out his sonic. "And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver!"

Looking gleeful, he holds down the button, and raises the screwdriver into the air. Streetlamps suddenly start exploding, car alarms all go off, and a mobility scooter has a mind of its own. A previously parked fire engine also decides it doesn't need people to drive, and trundles off down the road, the firemen chasing after it. All the while the Atraxi ship is scanning, in the wrong direction. Boo him!

"I think someone's gonna notice, don't you?" The Doctor called over the noise.

The man and his dog bark and growl, looking antsy. The Doctor aims his sonic towards a telephone box, which explodes quite loudly. But suddenly the screwdriver itself explodes, and the Doctor drops it onto the ground in front of him. The Doctor attempts to pick at the charred mess.

"No, no no! Don't DO that!!" The Doctor yelled, crouching down next to it, and waving his hands. The Atraxi ship starts to pack up and leave, and the Doctor stands to face it.

"It's going!" He said, clearly starting the obvious. "No, come back! He's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here!" Me, Amy, and Rory watch in shock as Prisoner Zero, as the man, gives a smug smirk. Then the entire creature, man and dog, glows orange and basically melts down the drain. "Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is... here..." the Doctor trials off, defeated.

"Doctor!" Amy yelps. "The drain, it just... sort of, melted and went down the drain."

"Well, of course it did," the Doctor moaned, and looked at us as if we were right loons.

"What do we do now?!" I said, looking around.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open," the Doctor begins to pace. "No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes, come on... Think. Think!" He tapped the sides of his head, still pacing.

"So that thing," Amy said, trying to start a conversation. "That hid in my house for twelve years?"

"Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pitstop," the Doctor responded, cringing as he thought harder.

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?" Amy said suddenly. Very smart Amelia.

"They're looking for him, but they followed me," the Doctor explained. "They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late 'cause I am,"

"What's he on about?" Rory said, still quite freaked out by the appearance of Amy's imaginary friend that he was forced to dress up as.

"Nurse boy, gimme your phone," the Doctor demanded, holding out his hand.

"How can he be real?! He was never real!" Rory insisted, staring at us.

"Phone!" The Doctor whined. "Now! Gimme!" Still scared, Rory handed him the phone.

"It was just a game," Rory continued. "We were - we were kids, you made me dress up as him!"

"These photos, they're all the coma patients," the Doctor said, ignoring Rory's question.

"Yep," Rory said. Me and Amy were currently going back and forth between the boys' conversation.

"No," the Doctor said. "They're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero,"

"He had a dog, though,," I interrupted. "There's a dog in a coma?"

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog," the Doctor explained, still staring at the phone. "Laptop!" He said suddenly and looked up from the phone. "Your friend, what was his name, not him," he points to Rory, "The good-looking one!

"Thanks," Rory said sarcastically.

"Jeff," I said.

"Ohhh, thanks," Rory moaned, looking away.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop," the Doctor said, grinning. "Big bag, biiig laptop! I need Jeff's laptop! You three, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward, clear the floor, phone me when you're done!"

The Doctor starts to run off, back to the house, and Amy pulls Rory to his car. I follow her, running forward. Being ten and being small is quite helpful.

"Your car, come on," Amy said, dragging Rory along.

"Uh... but how can he be here?" Rory insisted, blubbering like a little kid. "How can the Doctor be here?!"

He gives up questioning, and we slide into his adorable little Mini, and we speed off to the hospital. Oooh! This'll be fun!


	5. The Eleventh Hour: Attack of the Coma Patients

We race along the road, about as fast as minis really go which, is not really that fast, speeding to the hospital. We pull up at the front, where a crowd has gathered, of mostly doctors, patients and nurses. Amy, Thalia, and Rory get out quickly and head inside.

In the hospital, Amy's just dialling a number on her mobile, and Rory comes back to her after talking to a crowd of people. I'm hopping on one leg, and jitterinering the other one nervously.

"Uh, something's happened up there, we can't get through," Rory said. He turns to me. "What are you doing?"

"Don't know," I responded. Amy snaps the mobile shut, obviously unable to get through to whoever she was calling.

"Whatever, but what's happened?" She said, turning to Rory.

"Uhh... I... don't know. No one knows. Phone him," he said.

"Phoning him," Amy groans. She dials the number again, trying to call the Doctor. I started to turn, still jiggling the other foot. Rory's watching me, shaking his head in astonishment.

"Really?" He asked. "The world's ending and your jiggering your foot like you're about to get a birthday present?'

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. 

"Doctor?" Amy was saying to the phone. "We're at the hospital, but we can't get through," she paused. "...Oh."

"What did he say?" Rory said worriedly.

"Look in the mirror," Amy said. We turn to  glance over to the window at the side, and see... Amy's in a police uniform. "Ha ha!" She cried. "Uniform!" She hands the phone to Rory, who holds it to her ear as she starts to put her hair up. "Are you on your way? You're gonna need a car," the Doctor said something back and hanged up. Amy takes the phone away and looks over at us.

"All, right," she said. "Let's do this,"

=====================================

We're now on the level of the Hospital that we need to be on. Me, Amy, and Rory rush out of the lift into the abandoned ward, which looks a total mess. A woman and her two daughters round the corner, into our path.

"Officer!" The woman's voice is weak.

"What happened?" Amy asked worriedly.

"There was a man," the woman explained. "A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead, and the nurses,"Amy immediately gets out her phone, dials the Doctor. I fall back behind Rory. My ears suddenly sharpened, and I heard the Doctor's voice in the phone.

"Are you in?!" He asked. Where those...sirens?

"Yep," Amy said, her voice slightly hushed. "But so's Prisoner Zero,"

"You need to get out of there," the Doctor replied.

"He was so angry, he kept shouting, and shouting, and that dog. The size of that dog," Wait a minute. That's the woman's voice but it's coming from...the little girl. Amy lowers the phone, slowly. "I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone. Where did he go? Did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies," We started backing away slightly, and the woman leaned back as if she realized what had happened.

"Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I?" She said crudely. "I'm always doing that. So many mouths," She opens her mouth wide, revealing large pointy teeth - just like Prisoner Zero. Her two daughters are also doing the same.

"And this," I say, hushed. "Hopefully is where we run, correct?" We had started gently walking backward as they started to advance.

"(Still on the phone) Amy? Amy, what's happening?" But we didn't answer.

Instead, we took off running down the corridor, as the woman and two girls start to give chase, the woman never letting go of her daughters' hands. We reach the ward, and slam the doors shut, sliding a broom into the handle to keep them closed.

"Amy! Talk to me!!" The Doctor yells through the phone.

"We're in the coma ward, but it's here, it's getting in," Amy said back. We backed up, mine and Rory's eyes trained on the door, as we glanced back every once and awhile.

"Which window are you?" The Doctor asked. Seriously, are those sirens?

"What, sorry?" Amy said, slightly distracted. We backed up into a cot and I yelped, falling into it.

"Which window?!" The Doctor repeated.

"Uhh," Amy glanced around. "First floor on the left, fourth from the end," I scrambled up, peering over the edge of the cot. Rory was next to me, hands fingering the end of the cot, as if he was going to whisk me away. Rory was really like my dad, always looking out for me.

The broom handle abruptly breaks, and Prisoner Zero is standing there, still in the form of the woman and her daughters. The large pointy teeth recede. Amy's eyes widened, and Rory's hand latch onto the end of the cot, but he was scared stiff to move.

"Oh dear, little Amelia Pond," Zero said, nodding at Amelia. She put down the phone. "I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond. Waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Amelia,"

The teeth are bared once more, and I whimpered. There was a sudden ding and Amy looked down. Suddenly, we heard a siren outside, and Amy grabbed Rory and me, pulling me off of the cot to crouch down to the floor... and, somewhat anticlimactically, the ladder of the fire engine crashes about a foot through the window. In all fairness, it probably would have hit Amy and Rory if they'd not ducked. I probably would've been safe on the cot.

The Doctor climbs agilely up the ladder and leaps into the room, draping his hands across Rory and Amy's shoulders. I stare at him.

"I knew that was a siren," I swore under my breath, grinning.

"Right!" He said. "Hello! Am I late? No!" He looks at the clock above the door. "Three minutes to go. There's still time,"

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Zero mocks. The Doctor stood, stepping forward. 

"Take the disguise off, they'll find you in a heartbeat," he stated. "Nobody dies,"

"The Atraxi will kill me this time," Zero said. "If I am to die, let there be fire,"

"Ha ha, oookay," the Doctor laughed. "You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave." Zero paused.

"I did not open the crack," she said. The Doctor froze. Clearly he wasn't expecting that.

"Somebody did," he said coldly.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from?" Zero asked, cocking her head. The look on the Doctor's face obviously shows he has no idea, and Prisoner Zero picks up on this. "You don't, do you?" She laughed.

"The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know," the woman spoke in the little girl's voice, singsongy. I shivered. "Doesn't know, doesn't know!" The voice changes again, turning to the woman.

"The universe is cracked," she said. "The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

There's a noise from behind Prisoner Zero, and the Doctor's eyes flick to it. His expression lightens, and he relaxes slightly. I look up to and frown.

"Aaaand, we're off," he said, grinning. "Look at that," he turns to us, and points to the clock. Everyone looks up. "Look, at that!"

The thud from behind Prisoner Zero was the clock on the wall, which has reset itself, now showing 0:00.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but d'you know what's happening right now?" The Doctor said and Prisoner Zero turns to face him, not happy. " In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And, d'you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word. All over the world. Quantum fast. The word is out," the Doctor explained.

"And do you know what the word is?" the Doctor asked. We stared at him, wondering exactly what he was doing. "The word is Zero,"


	6. The Eleventh Hour: Zero

"Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint," the Doctor continued. "And if I had a whole battlefleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in.... what, under a minute? The source, by the way... is right here." The Doctor pulled out Rory's phone, grinning.

There's a pause, before a blinding white light flashes through the windows. I blink rapidly and squint at the window, jumping back slightly into the cot behind me.

"Ooooohhhhh, and I think they just found us!" The Doctor said gleefully.

We run to the window to see. One of the Atraxi ships is flying to hover above the hospital, shining a spotlight directly from the eye's pupil to rest on the windows where we're all grouped.

"The Atraxi are limited," Zero said matter-o-factly. "While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone. Not me." We look over at the Doctor who's grinning wider.

"Yeah!" the Doctor admits. "But this is the good bit, I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and, being uploaded, about... now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare..." he spread his arms out wide, leaned forward on his heels, and then back as he yelled, "Who da man?!" Nobody moves. He looks at us, his smile starting to fade. I give him a sympathetic smile.

"Oh," he turns to Zero. "Well. I'm just, never saying that again. Fine,"

"Then I shall take a new form," Prisoner Zero said.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't," the Doctor moaned. "Takes months to form that kind of psychic link,"

"And I've had years," Zero said smugly.

The creature, all three of the figures, start to glow orange. The Doctor stares, unnerved, when suddenly Amy collapses behind him. I yelped, eyes wide. No, not Amy. Please don't kill Amy. The Doctor runs over to her, crouching beside her. He glanced up at me before touching her neck.

"Amy!" The Doctor says putting against her face. "You've gotta hold on! Amy! Don't sleep! You've gotta stay awake, please!" I look up and yelp again.

"Doctor!" I cry. I point to Prisoner Zero, who had changed form. The Doctor looks up, at... himself. The real Doctor sits up beside Rory, somewhat confused.

"Well that's rubbish," he said bluntly. "Who's that supposed to be?" I stare at him, unable to speak further.

"It's you," Rory fills in for me.

"Me?" The Doctor looks completely lost. "Is that what I look like?" Me and Rory exchange glances.

"You don't know?" Rory asked.

"Busy day," the Doctor shrugged. He stood to face his identical twin, Prisoner Zero. "Why me, though? You're linked with her! Why are you copying me?"

"I'm not," another voice said, but it wasn't the Doctor's or coming from the copy Doctor's mouth. I grow pale as a little girl walks out from behind the Doctor, holding his hand.

"Poor Amy Pond," Zero said in Amy's voice. "Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been," There was a long pause.

"No," the Doctor said suddenly.  "She's dreaming about me cause she can hear me," he runs over to us, crouching beside Amy and putting his hands on her face.

"Amy," the Doctor started. "Don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside, I tried to stop you but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy... dream about what you saw,"

"No," the little Amelia said suddenly. I looked up and saw her start to glow. "No. No!" Prisoner Zero starts to fade orange, the Doctor looks up, then stands up, walking to face it, as it turns into the shape Amy probably saw. It was snaky and gilly. I'm ten, quit judging me of my descriptive words. And then it roars at us. Like a lion.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero," the Doctor mocks, smiling. "A perfect impersonation of yourself."

The light suddenly intensifies on the window beside Prisoner Zero, as it had found its target. It starts thrashing around, hissing, as the Atraxi speaks.

"Prisoner Zero is located," the Atraxi said. "Prisoner Zero is restrained,"

The Doctor stares, his face bathed in the white light, as Prisoner Zero faced him a final time. I watch the two, feeling a rush of excitement.

"Silence, Doctor," the snake hissed, this cold sharp voice. "Silence will fall,"

How it was talking, I'm not sure. Most likely telepathically, as it had the psychic link to the patients, etc. It fades away, into nothing, and the Atraxi ship powers up its engines and leaves. The Doctor runs to the window to make sure, and is obviously satisfied, but doesn't look pleased about it. He takes out the phone again, and starts dialling rapidly.

"The- the Sun, is back to normal, right?" I stuttered. "That's... That's good, yeah? That means its over."

The Doctor, brilliantly, ruffles my hair as he walks past me, still dialling. I shake my head as Amy wakes up, slowly, as Rory leans over her.

"Amy?" Rory asked. "Are you okay? Are you with us?"

"What happened?"Amy groaned.

"He did it," I said excitedly. "The Doctor did it!"

"No I didn't," the Doctor said suddenly, walking back to us, phone on his ear.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked warily.

"Tracking the signal back," the Doctor said. "Sorry, in advance," he added.

"About what?" Rory asked.

"The bill," the Doctor said.

"Awww-" Rory groans.

"Oi!" The Doctor interrupted, talking into the phone. "I didn't say you could go!! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot. Back here, now,"

He hanged up, tossing the phone back to Rory, nearly hitting me in the process. I ducked and looked back at him. He had his hands on his hips, pausing for a mo.

"Okay," he says finally. "Now I've done it," He wandered off, me and Amy leaping to our feet and following him.

"Uh, did he just bring them back?" Rory asked. He's still on the ground where Amy was. "Did he just save the world from aliens, and then bring all the aliens back again?!" He gets up and walks after us.

The corridor - the Doctor smashes the double doors open, impressively. Me and Amy hurried behind him, and Rory is catching up to us.

"Where are you going?" I asked, skipping again. Seriously, what is with me and skipping?

"The roof!" The Doctor grinned at me and then frowned. "No. Hang on," He ducks into a cloakroom, and we follow.

The Doctor rambled around the cloakroom, picking up the odd piece of clothing and holding onto some, flinging the rest over his shoulder. Rory's following, picking up the clothes the Doctor's dropping or throwing.

"What's in here?" I complained. I hid in one of the jackets and when the Doctor grabbed it. Surprised, he pulled back and I wriggled out of it, laughing.

"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt!" The Doctor pouted, sticking his tongue out at me. "To hell with the raggedy - time to put on a show!" He spins around with a coat before dropping it.

"You've just summoned aliens back to Earth!" Rory cried, picking up another shirt. "Actual aliens! Deadly aliens! Aliens... of death, and... now you're... taking your clothes off," Indeed, the Doctor is stripping in a corner of the room, trying on his new clothes. I stare, unable to turn away. "Amy, Thalia, he's taking his clothes off,"

"Turn your back if it embarasses you," the Doctor said to him. Rory turned, grabbing me and spinning me around, as I was unable to move at that point.

"Are you stealing clothes now?" Rory imploded. He's giving shifty glances to Amy - bless him, he's trying to impress her! "Those clothes belong to people.. you know!"He turns around, looking at Amy.

"Are you not gonna turn your back?" He asked.

"Nope," Amy said, looking a little smug.

=======================================

Once hell was done there, we headed to the rooftop. The Doctor steps out first, wearing half his new costume, and about five different ties, followed by Amy, me, then Rory. An Atraxi ship is already waiting for them there.

"So, this was a good idea, was it?" Amy asked. "They were leaving!"

"Leaving is good," the Doctor told her. "Never coming back is better," he paused, before he yelling up at the Atraxi ship. "Come oooooooon then! The Doctor will see you now!"

The eye in the center of the Atraxi ship is suddenly released, and zooms down to rest right in front of the Doctor, evidently examining him. I lurch back into Rory, surprised. He caught me and a blue light flares out, and scanning the Doctor. He waits patiently, squinting as he for them to finish before he then pull up his braces.

"You are not of this world," the Atraxi stated.

"No," the Doctor admits. "But I've put a lot of work into it," He fiddled about with the new ties, trying to decide which one works best. "Umm... uhh... I dunno," He holds one up. "What do you think?"

"Is this world important?" The Atraxi asked, ignoring his question.

"Important?!" The Doctor exclaimed, angrily. "What does that mean, important? Six billion people live here, is that important? Here's a better question: is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" Through this, he's picking off random ties and flinging them backwards - they always manage to hit Amy, me, or Rory. One hit me and I coughed, swatting it off of my face. "Come on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

The same blue light streaks outward from the pupil of the eye once more, not scanning him this time, but creating a hologram of a globe. The globe flicks through different images from Earth's transmission history, including nuclear explosions, wars, armies... and religions, praying, caring. I smile.

"No," the Atraxi say.

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The Doctor asked, fiddling with his tie.

Flicking through more images, of street carnivals, crowds, costumes.

"No," the Atraxi add.

"O-kay!" The Doctor said, fiddling harder with the tie. 'One more, just one," he paused. "Is this world protected?

More images - a Cyberman smashing through a window. A group of Cybermen. The Daleks spitting outward from the Genesis Ark. The Empress of the Racnoss. The Ood. The Sycorax. The Sontarans. The Silurians. The Reapers. The Hath. How I know what all of these things are, I have no idea.

"Cause you're not the first lot to have come here," the Doctor continued. "Oh, there have been SO many. And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?"

He steps off to the side, still fiddling with his tie, as the Atraxi globe flicks through only ten more images. Doctors the First. Second. Third. Fourth. Fifth. Sixth. Seventh. Eighth. Ninth. Tenth. As it gets to Ten, Eleven steps through the hologram, a curious smile on his face and his full costume on, including bow-tie and jacket, and the hologram abruptly disappears. He knows how to put on a show.

"Hello," he said. "I'm the Doctor," he paused. "Basically," pause again. "Run,"

How you can tell that its eye is widening without actual eyelids, I don't know, but this eye looks terrified. It scoots back up into its ship, and the ship leaves, hurriedly. Amy laughs, behind him, as he stares up, grinning, into the sky - then suddenly jerks slightly. He pulls something out of his pocket, and grins.

"Is that it?" Amy asked, as we watched the Atraxi ship leave. "Is that them gone for good?" No one answers. Me, Amy, and Rory look around. The door back into the building is wide open, and the Doctor is already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Then I shall take a new form," Prisoner Zero said.
> 
> "Oh, stop it, you know you can't," the Doctor moaned. "Takes months to form that kind of psychic link,"
> 
> "And I've had years," Zero said smugly.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ohhhh wow. I just realized this. Zero says 'I've had years' cuz it really has. 
> 
> 12 years to be precise.


	7. The Eleventh Hour: We take a small Trip in a big Universe

We run out of the hospital, running back to Amy's house. I was faster than the rest of them, so I skidded to a halt just in time to see the Doctor head inside the Police box. I watch in awe as it begins to dematerialise, just as Amy and Rory rush into the garden. Amy stands slightly ahead of Rory, and as the winds whip around us as the Police Box leaves. I look behind me to see that Amy had closed her eyes. She was sad.

============================

Amy didn't wait. I did though. I waited every night.

And one night, I got my wish.

It was a normal night when the Police Box materializes outside.

I dart off and rush into Amy's room. I jumped on her bed and she groaned, turning to look at me.

"Amy!" I call. "Wake up, he's here, let's go!" I dash out before she can say anything to me. I grab a torch and a jacket, slinging the jacket over my body and dash outside, Amy on my heels.

"Sorry about running off earlier!" The Doctor beamed. "Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting! Just had a quick hop to the Moon and back to run her in," Me and Amy run slightly closer to him, Amy stopping at the small archway. "She's ready for the big stuff now," the Doctor pats the TARDIS, affectionally.

"It's you," Amy said finally. "You came back,"

"Course he came back," I snorted.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded at me, agreeing with me. "I always come back. Something wrong with that?" He turns to Amy.

"And you kept the clothes?" Amy asked walking closer to us, standing beside the TARDIS.

"Well, I just saved the world," the Doctor scoffed. "The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge, yeah. Shoot me. I kept the clothes,"

"Including the bow-tie," she said skeptically.

"Yeah," the Doctor said defensively. "It's cool. Bow-ties are cool," he twisted the bow-tie and I giggled.

"Are you from another planet?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah," he said.

Okay," I say. I walk around the Police Box as the Doctor turns to Amy.

"So what do you think?" The Doctor asked.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Other planets, wanna check some out?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah!" I leaped up, practically dancing as Amy said:

"What does that mean?"

"It means," the Doctor said, grinning at me. "Well, it means... come with me,"

"Where?" Amy and I asked, me excited and Amy slightly scared. The Doctor opened his hands.

"Wherever you like," he said simply. Amy looked up at the Police Box.

"All that stuff that happened," Amy said, slightly wondered. "The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero-"

"Oh, don't worry," the Doctor said, grinning harder. "That's just the beginning, there's loads more,"

"Yeah," Amy said. "But those things, those... amazing things, all that stuff,"

The Doctor's nodding, happily, like he knows where this is going. But she suddenly steps towards him, looking harder.

"That was two YEARS ago!" She said angrily. I felt my shoulders drop. Wait to kill the mood Pond, but yeah. Two years.

"Ooohhh," the Doctor said. "Oops,"

"Yeah," Amy said, her voice stiff and angry.

"So that's..." the Doctor started.

"Fourteen years!" Amy cried.

"Fourteen years since fish custard," the Doctor whistled. "Amy, and Thalia Pond. The girls who waited, I think you've waited long enough," I smile.

"Can we go in now?" I whined, prancing around. The two adults looked at me, before Amy turned to the Doctor.

"When I was a kid," she said. "You said there was a swimming pool. And a library, and the swimming pool was in the library,"

"Yeah," the Doctor scratched his head. "Not sure where it's got to now, it'll turn up! So! Coming?" Amy shook her head. I leaped up and down.

"Yes!" I said at the same time Amy said, "No," I frowned.

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago," the Doctor said, and I nodded eagerly.

"I grew up," Amy complained.

"Don't worry," the Doctor said happily. "I'll soon fix that,"

He clicks his fingers, and the Police Box door opens. The deep orange glow spills out, as Amy stares inside. I squeal and run inside. The Doctor and Amy laugh, before slowly stepping inside after me. The Doctor steps in behind her, closes the door, and simply moves around her to head up to the console as she takes her time. She stares around, wide-eyed.

"Well?" He asked. I ran up the stairs running around the overhang above, not completely shocked. I dreamed about him remember? I should know that his TARDIS is bigger on the inside. "Anything you wanna say?" He adds, watching me run around. "Any passing remarks? I've heard them all," I slide down the steps and stop to see Amy.

Amy's looking totally lost for words. The Doctor simply runs up to the console and does a little bounce as he reaches it, and we see the room in all its glory.

"I'm in my nightie," she said suddenly. The Doctor paused, before waving his hands about.

"Oh, don't worry!" He said. "Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And, possibly, a swimming pool," he looked over at me.

"By the way," I say. "I think you need a slide." He does a double take, staring at me. Then, he looks around.

"I suppose I do. Anyway!" He leaps about, pressing different buttons. "So! All of time, and space, everything that ever happened or that ever will," he turns around. "Where do you wanna start?" Amy stops staring around to look at the Doctor, and stalks up to him.

"You are so sure that I'm coming," she said.

"Well, I know she is," he points his thumb to me, where I was currently running around the overhang, and sliding in my socks. "So, yeah, I am,"

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Cause you're the Scottish girl, in the English village, and I know how that feels," he said. I continued to slide around in my socks, pretending not to notice. They both wander around the console, BOTH prodding things they probably shouldn't.

"Oh, do you?" Amy taunted.

"Well, all these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent," he imploded. "Yeah, you're coming," he dings a little bell on the console.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asked. I stopped, remembering what happens tomorrow. Or tomorrow in the past/future if WE GO ANYWHERE!!!???

"It's a time machine!" The Doctor cries, throwing his hands in the air. "I can get you back for five minutes ago. Why? What's tomorrow?" He looks at her curiously.

"Nothing," Amy said hastily. "Nothing! Just, you know. Stuff,"

"All right, then," the Doctor said, pulling at one of the controls. "Back in time for 'stuff'," Something pops out of the console and the Doctor snatches it up gleefully.

"Oh, a new one! Lovely," he cried. Then he whispered to the TARDIS, "Thanks, dear," I nearly snorted, but I was too busy running down the steps. He gets back to musing around the console, typing away at a typewriter with no paper. Amy pulls on a lever, then turns and stares up at the room, still looking quite disbelieving. Suddenly she turns to face the Doctor.

"Why me?" Amy asked.

"Why not?" He swatted my hand as I touched one off the blue buttons.

"No, seriously," Amy said. "You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night, it's a fair question. Why me?"

"Dunno!" The Doctor cried. "Fun! Do I have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason," I say. The Doctor spreads his arms.

"Do I look like people?" He asked.

"Yes!" Me and Amy say.

"Been knocking around on my own for a while, my choice," the Doctor gives in. "But I've started talking to myself, all the time, it's giving me earache,"

"You're lonely," Amy said, triumphantly. "That's it. Just that," They both wander around to face each other. I covered my eyes.

"Don't get mushy, don't get mushy," I muttered under my breath, peeking out of my hands to look at them.

"Just that," the Doctor said. "Promise,"

"Okay," Amy said after a bit. I cheered and the Doctor switched the television screen off.

"So you're okay then?" The Doctor asked. "Cause this place. Sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know,"

"I'm fine," Amy said. "Fine. It's just... there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought, well, I'd, I'd started to think that maybe you were just like a," she scratched her ear, wandering to the edge of the railing. "Madman with a box,"

"Amy Pond," the Doctor said quickly, walking over to her. "There's something you better understand about me, cause it's important, and one day, your life may depend on it," there was a brief pause and I watched them both, wondering what was going to happen. "I am definitely a madman with a box," He grins broadly at her until she does, then laughs, and she laughs too as he turns and starts to dart around the console.

"You guys aren't going to ignore me any more after this, I hope?" I asked, hopping around the console. The Doctor stared at me.

"Thalia Pond," he said coming up to me and ruffling my hair. "I don't know how in a million years I could ever ignore you," I grinned.

"Off we go then!" I yell, dancing around the console. He laughed.

"Ha haa, yes!" The Doctor cried. Amy grabbed a pole, as the Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS lurched. "Goodbye, Leadworth! Hello... everything!" I grabbed onto the monitor, it swinging around from the lurch and my weight moving side to side. I laughed, screaming "Wheeee!"

I didn't see it, but I knew outside, at this time, the TARDIS and Police box is gone from Amelia Pond's house. And I knew without a doubt, that this would be as great as my adventures.


End file.
